


Breakfast With Sleeping-Beauty

by shipgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gallavich Date, Gallavich Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Post-Wedding, married gallavich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgallavich/pseuds/shipgallavich
Summary: Ian snapped his eyes open once again. “A date?” He said as he raised his eyebrows.“Yeah, a date. You know - a thing people do where they go sit down somewhere fancy and they talk about random shit.” Mickey said, staring down into Ian’s eyes. “We never had the chance to have a real date, you know, at a fancy restaurant.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Breakfast With Sleeping-Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey decides to take Ian on a date and the rest is history.
> 
> This is my first time writing a fluff fanfic. While writing this, I have smiled laughed, and cried. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Feedback/comments would be greatly appreciated! ♡
> 
> \- - - -  
> Dedicated to my dear friend, Anne. ♡  
> Thank you for always being such a dear friend to me. I appreciate our friendship so very much. I hope you enjoy this as much I do!
> 
> Love,   
> @ship.gallavich  
> (IG). ♡

“Rise and fucking shine, Cinderella”, Mickey said as he pulled open the blinds that let the sun shine into the dark room.

Ian laid peacefully on the bed, hidden underneath the sheets to block the sun from striking him in the face. 

“Yo, sleepy-face. Get your ass up, it’s time to roll”, Mickey said as he slapped Ian’s buttocks gently which made Ian’s body twitch. Ian switched positions so that he was laying on his back, still being covered by the sheets that shielded his face.

“Why the fuck are you up so early? And why are you so fucking loud?” Ian groaned as he put a pillow over his head to block out Mickey’s voice.

“What was that mumbles?”, Mickey said as he crawled on the bed, hovering over Ian’s body. 

Once Mickey made his way up to Ian, he removed the pillow from Ian’s face and removed the sheet. Ian snapped his eyes open and looked up at his husband, who was smiling down at him. 

“Mickey, it’s too eaaarly.” Ian groaned as he shut his eyes once again. 

“Come on, sleepy-head, I’m buying.” Mickey said as he gently kissed Ian’s forehead. 

“Buying what?” 

“You know, buying you breakfast. Taking you on a date.”

Ian snapped his eyes open once again. “A date?” He said as he raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, a date. You know - a thing people do where they go sit down somewhere fancy and they talk about random shit.” Mickey said, staring down into Ian’s eyes. “We never had the chance to have a real date, you know, at a fancy restaurant.”

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck. “Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher wants to take his husband on a date? Isn’t that just adorable?”

“Yeah, whatever Bitch.” Mickey said as he placed his lips on Ian’s and pulled away before getting off him. “Get up, I’m fucking hungry.”

“How are you hungry when I gave you a full-serving of dick last night?” Ian smirked.

“Not that kind of hungry, Fire-crotch.” Mickey said as he grabbed the pillow closest to Ian’s head and threw it at Ian’s face once he stood up. “Come on, get up.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Ian said as he removed the pillow and threw it at Mickey who was starting to walk out of the room.

“Takes one to know one, bitch.”

A few minutes after Mickey exited the room, Ian decided to get up and get dressed. He swung his legs over the mattress and looked down at his lower-half which was nude from the festivities him and Mickey encountered last night. When the memories of last night started to take over his brain, his member began to grow hard which made Ian groan in frustration. “Not right now, Goddammit.” 

Ian pushed himself off the mattress and began making his way to the closet that him and Mickey shared. He grabbed a red-and-black plaid button up shirt and a black denim jacket that was Mickey’s. Since they were husbands now, they began sharing each other’s clothes, also because he just adored Mickey’s scent and wanted to wear it on him every chance he got.

He pulled on some of his boxer briefs and his faded black jeans, groaning slightly at the hard-on he was experiencing. Thankfully, to Ian’s dismay, it soon started to disappear. He then began buttoning up his plaid button-up shirt and gently put on Mickey’s black denim jacket. As he made his way to the mirror, he gently adjusting the jacket by slowly rolling up the sleeves so that his wrist were visible. 

He glanced up in the mirror and gently flattened his shirt with his hands, trying to get all of the wrinkles out. He then gently fixed the collar of the jacket so that it fit snugly around his neck. He hasn’t worn Mickey’s jacket in so long. As Mickey’s natural scent began to fill his nostrils, he smiled to himself. Mickey’s scent was one of his favorite scents on Earth, wearing it was something so euphoric to him.

Ian began making his way to the kitchen where Mickey was opening the fridge and bending over to grab something. Ian smiled devilishly and made his way over to Mickey and groped his ass tenderly. 

“Woah—“, Mickey gasped, not expected Ian to come up behind him.

“Yeah, you like that Mikhalio?” Ian said as he gently stroked Mickey’s buttocks again.

“Fuck off, Gallagher”, Mickey said as he stood up straight and shut the fridge. He turned to look up at Ian, who was smiling down at him gingerly. 

“You look so nice bent over.”

“Yeah, whatever, Fire-crotch”, Mickey said as he put a hand on Ian’s cheek and kissed him gently. 

They pulled away and Ian scanned his eyes over Mickey’s figure. “Where did you get that shirt?” Ian said as he let his eyes scan over the button-up gray shirt that fit snuggly around Mickey’s torso.

“This?” Mickey said, pointing to his chest. “Numb-nuts dropped it off earlier. Told him that I need something fancy to wear to our date.” 

“Iggy stopped by? Why didn’t you wake me up? You know I miss that fucker.”

“Didn’t want to wake you up, sleeping-beauty”, Mickey said as he gently tapped Ian’s chest and began walking away from him.

“I am not sleeping-beauty.”

“You sure about that? You sure are beautiful when you sleep”, Mickey smirked as he put a cigarette between his teeth and lit the end, taking a big drag off it.

“Real charming”, Ian said as he watched Mickey from a distance.

Mickey took the cigarette out of his mouth and let it slide between his fingers. “No, Ian. You don’t understand. You’re sleeping-beauty, I’m Prince Charming.” 

“You’re a fucking idiot”, Ian said shaking his head and laughing at Mickey’s remark. 

The only sound that echoed in the small apartment was the sounds of their laughter. 

————————————————

As the lovers made their way to the L to settle on their journey to the North-side, they sat next to each other, close enough to where their thighs were touching. Even though they were married and officially living together, Mickey couldn’t help the fact that he felt like he needed to feel Ian at all times. He needed to feel Ian’s touch - sometimes he couldn’t even sleep without Ian touching him and cuddling him.

Mickey gently rested his head on Ian’s shoulder as the train started to depart from the South-side station. Ian gently planted a kiss very softly in his lovers hair and gently put his arm around him, comforting him as the train starting to pick up its pace.

Mickey looked around as other individuals were occupying the train car. Some individuals were just staring off into space, reading a book, and the typical homeless man jerking off in the corner. Typical south-side shit, Mickey thought to himself.

Something that really stuck out to him, despite the homeless man in the corner, was a few people who were staring at him and Ian, giving them the most grotesque looks. Mickey tried his best to ignore it, but he couldn’t. The more and more the people kept staring, the more it made his blood boil.

“Take a fucking picture, why don’t you? It would fucking last longer!” Mickey yelled as he shot his head up from Ian’s shoulder, getting ready to charge at the people who were staring.

“Mick—“ Ian said, as he soothingly took Mickey’s hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it. “Just breathe, it’s alright”, Ian spoke as he gently placed a kiss on Mickey’s neck. 

Thankfully, at the next train station, the other people who occupied the train-car ended up getting off, which left Ian and Mickey alone. 

“I don’t understand why some people are such assholes. It’s 2020, motherfucker. It’s like people never seen two guys sitting next to each other. At least we’re not banging on the seat or jerking off in the corner like that one nut-job”, Mickey said while placing his head on Ian’s shoulder once again.

“Mickey, who cares if they stare and shoot daggers at us in their minds. Not everyone is going to be satisfied with how we act. Who knows, they’re probably some people from the North-side just trying to put a damper on things”, Ian spoke as he gently let his fingers run through Mickey’s hair. “Almost everyone from the South-side knows that we’re together and married. We’re happy so who gives a fuck what other people think, Mickey.”

“I never said I gave a fuck. I just don’t like being looked at like I’m some south-side trash.”

“But you are south-side trash. You’re my south-side trash”, Ian said while looking down at Mickey.

“Say that again Gallagher, or I’ll knock your fucking teeth out of your head”, Mickey said while looking up at Ian and letting a cheeky smile spread across his face. 

Ian chuckled at Mickey’s response, as they both reminisced their teenage years and the first time that Mickey ever said that to Ian. It’s so crazy how much they have been through together and now the fact that they were married still felt so surreal to them. As the train departed the station, they were finally on their way to their last destination, the North-side.

When the train came to a halt at the North-side station, both of the lovers stood in unison and departed the train as they walked hand-in-hand.

They began walking down the streets of Chicago, holding hands and gently swinging their arms between themselves. Mickey became really familiar with the North-side because he took the L almost everyday for his job at the mechanic shop. Even though he worked on the North-side, he had sworn to Ian that he would never live here due to all of the Rich-Pricks who thought they were better than everyone else. Another reason was because Mickey and Ian’s childhood was established in the South-side, that’s where they fell in love, where they banged each other underneath the bleachers at that old run-down high school, and where all of their most sacred memories were kept. Mickey didn’t want to leave the South-side, in fear that it would take away a part of him. If he ever left the South-side, he would feel like a part of him was missing. Hell, it was even hard coming to the North-side for work.

Mickey stopped abruptly on the sidewalk, which made Ian stagger backwards a bit. “The hell Mick-“

“We’re here”, Mickey said smiling, while dragging Ian towards the door of the café shoppe.

It looked nothing special on the outside; however, once they walked inside, Ian’s jaw nearly smacked to the floor. The café had crystal chandeliers hanging overhead and had white tables with gold chiavari chairs which were Mickey’s favorite. Remembering that moment where Ian accidentally got the wrong chairs for their wedding and seeing Mickey have a full mental breakdown over it nearly had Ian bursting out laughing. Thankfully, a waitress came over to them and led them to a table in the upstairs portion of the café.

This is definitely nothing like Patsy’s back in the South-side, Ian thought to himself. 

Ian and Mickey sat down at the table, where they were sitting across from each other. A chandelier was floating freely directly over top of them. The light from the chandelier brought out the color of Ian’s hair and Mickey’s blue eyes sparkled as the light reflected off of them.

“What can I get you gentleman to drink”, asked the waitress as she smirked sweetly at them.

“Two coffees. Black. I don’t want none of that creamer shit”, Mickey said as he adjusted the shirt he borrowed from Iggy by gently rolling up his sleeves.

The waitress disappeared down the stairs, leaving the two men alone. Ian looked across the table, admiring Mickey’s complexion as the light reflected off him. Mickey was truly something so beautiful. Ian couldn’t get over the fact that he got so lucky to marry someone like Mickey; someone so attractive and caring. Ever since they were teenagers, Ian knew that Mickey was the one he wanted to be with forever.

“Mickey,” Ian said which made Mickey look up at him, “How did you even find this place? It’s beautiful.”

“Numb-nuts told me about it. I needed some advice about taking you on a date. I wanted to take you somewhere fancy. I did a pretty damn good job, amirite?” Mickey said as he smiled widely, letting his teeth shine in the light.

“Since when did you take advice from Iggy and start borrowing his clothes?”, Ian asked while letting his eyes scan over Mickey’s chest.

“And when did you start taking over my clothes, Fire-crotch?” Mickey said as he raised his eyebrows. 

Before they could carry on their conversation, the waitress returned with two freshly brewed black coffees and set the porcelain cups directly in front of them. “If you folks need anything else, let me know”, the waitress said before scurrying down the stairs once again.

“Fuckin’ North-side”, Mickey mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Are you seriously just now noticing that I’m wearing your jacket? I started borrowing your clothes back when we were teenagers. Remember when I stayed at your place for a week when Terry was locked up just to get away from my chaotic family? Also, since we’re now husbands, it’s called sharing”, Ian said as he also took a sip of his coffee

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, sleeping-beauty”, Mickey said as he shot a wink at Ian.

“Would you stop that?”

“Stop what?”, Mickey smirked.

“Calling me Sleeping-beauty.”

“Fine. Would you rather be a frog? I’ll be Prince Charming and you can be my frog Prince.”

“Frog Prin— Jesus Christ, Mickey”, Ian said as they both let laughter take over them. 

“Nah man, really - Iggy did a great job at picking this place out for us. That fucker does have taste after all.” Mickey finally said after their laughter died-down.

“Since when did you start listening to Iggy?” Ian asked as he swirled his coffee in the mug and took another sip of it.

“Ever since we were kids, man. He was really the only one who had my back when we were younger, when Terry would throw us around and smack us up a bit. Iggy took a beat-down for me. When Terry came charging at me when he was drunk off his ass, Iggy protected me. Iggy got the pistol-whipping while I hid”, Mickey looked down at his lap before fiddling with a loose thread that hung freely off his jeans. Mickey never got into details about his childhood because it put him in a bad headspace; however, he only talked about it with Ian because he knew that Ian would be there to comfort him.

After a few seconds of silence surrounded them, Ian finally spoke up. “I wish I was there to protect you.” Ian’s words slid off his tongue sympathetically. When Ian thought about Mickey’s childhood, it never crossed his mind that Mickey and his siblings were abused. 

After Ian spoke, Mickey snapped his head up immediately. “Hey now, how in the hell were you supposed to do that? I was still in diapers, man. Iggy was much older than me at the time. If it wasn’t for Mandy, I wouldn’t of known your ginger ass. By the way, remember you’re just sleeping-beauty. You keep the dirty work to Prince Charming.”

Both of the men tried to keep a straight-face while letting Mickey’s statement process; however, they failed dramatically as they erupted into laughter that filled the upstairs portion of the café.

After their laughter winded down, the waitress climbed up the steps once again and made their way over to Mickey and Ian. She politely asked them what they would like to eat. Ian knew exactly what Mickey wanted.

“I’ll take your finest flapjacks, and whatever Fire-crotch wants”, Mickey said while signaling over to Ian.

The waitress tried to keep her smile at a minimum as Ian’s nickname replayed in her head. Ian had a feeling that Mickey was going to embarrass him on their date, but he didn’t mind at all. All he wanted was for Mickey to be happy and when he said his iconic nickname, Mickey’s face turned into a devilish grin as he tried to hold back laughter.

After the waitress left the upstairs lounge once again after she took Ian’s order, Ian thought he should lift the mood a bit. 

“Hey Mick? Remember when you came out, and you told Terry that we’ve been fucking?”

Mickey raised his eyebrows and scolded Ian. “How the fuck can I forget that? Why are you bringing that shit up anyways?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m still so proud of you. You’re so brave my little Prince-Charming”, Ian said while trying to keep a straight-face.

On the other hand, Mickey couldn’t contain his smile when Ian called him that nickname that he’s been calling himself all morning. “You’re such a dick. You know, I was fucking spitting up blood for weeks and my ribs were so fucking bruised.”

“Yeah, but who took care of you and helped wash the blood out of your hair and cleaned your wounds?”

Mickey thought for a second, and realized that Ian has always been there for him. No matter what, Ian was always there. The fact that him and Ian were now married made him feel so warm inside, especially knowing that Ian would be next to him for the rest of their lives to care of him, to even hold him when he needed Ian’s touch. Ian is everything he needed in life.

“You did..” Mickey gently spoke.

“That’s right. I’ll always take care of you. I, Ian, promise you Mickey, that I will hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, death to us part. I promise I will take care of you, forever.” Ian said, trying to recite his vows he told Mickey at their wedding. 

Mickey let a wide grin spread across his face while listening to Ian’s words. “You’re such a dick”, Mickey giggled as he reached his hand across the table to touch Ian’s tenderly.

Mickey and Ian admired each other once again as the dim light cascaded down upon their faces. Mickey smiled as his metallic wedding ring collided with Ian’s as they held hands on the table. This isn’t how they imagined their date to go; however, they were thankful it ended up this way because typically all of their dates got ruined. They stared into each other’s eyes, not saying one word; just admiring the beauty of one another, still letting it process that they were married - forever.

For the remainder of the date, they both enjoyed their flapjacks and the various kinds of strudels that Ian ordered. They talked about whatever came to mind, whether it was silly or serious. They both enjoyed each other’s company without any interruptions besides the waitress checking in on them every so often. This is everything they have ever hoped for and they hoped that they would have another date as special as this moment, right here - right now.


End file.
